With the recent remarkable increase in the amount of generation of waste plastics, rubber tires, etc. resulting from the development of industry, the regeneration and appropriate treatment of these wastes become more and more a great social problem, from the viewpoints of resource-saving, energy-saving and the protection of environment.
The dry-distilled gases produced in a process for dry distillation of solid wastes such as waste rubber tires include a relatively large amount of dust. This dust is combined with the oil component produced through the dry distillation process to form a highly viscous mixture. This highly viscous mixture brings about such serious problems as: (1) it adheres to the gas passageways having a relatively low temperature, the complicated and labyrinthine portions, and the bottom portion of the apparatus, resulting in remarkably lowering the recovering efficiency of the oil component from a flow of dry-distilled gases; (2) the passageways of the apparatus are closed by the dust adhered and accumulated thereon, and in certain cases it is required to stop the operation of the apparatus and to disassemble it for cleaning; and the like.